In general, a power module with a switching element which handles a large amount of power, such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), normally includes a configuration in which a bus bar for connecting a switching element to a power source is inserted into a resin housing so as to secure insulation of the power module.
Such a power module is connected to a snubber capacitor (smoothing capacitor) for suppressing surge voltage of the switching element (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-086438). Here, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-086438 discloses the configuration in which the snubber capacitor (smoothing capacitor) is connected at the exterior of the power module.